


Scooby Snacks Are for Dogs Not Stoners

by twodandelions



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twodandelions/pseuds/twodandelions
Summary: The gang discovers a mysterious toaster at the See N Save thrift store, and their lives turn upside down.
Relationships: Daphne Blake/Fred Jones, Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake/Velma Dinkley/Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Fred Jones/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers
Kudos: 50





	Scooby Snacks Are for Dogs Not Stoners

“Ooh, stop here,” Daphne said, leaning over Fred to point out the driver’s window. “I heard they have some nice clothes.”  


“Alright,” Fred said, turning the Mystery Machine into the parking lot of the See N Save thrift store. It was a small building shaped more like a house than a store, and the parking lot was just gravel. They parked alongside a red Ford.  


“Like gee, gang,” Shaggy said as he shut the door. “This seems like an ordinary thrift store.”  


“It is,” Velma said, ducking as Scooby jumped out of the van. “We’re not on a case, Shaggy.”  


“Oh,” he said with a grin. Velma rolled her eyes.  


“Maybe we’ll find something,” Fred said. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a good mystery.”  


Daphne opened the door to the small shop. “Don’t say that. I just want an ordinary shopping trip.”  


“How is this ordinary?” Velma asked. “We usually go to the mall.”  


“I want to start supporting local businesses.” Daphne grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and dragged her over to a rack of scarves.  


Scooby wandered over to a shelf full of kitchen appliances to play with an egg beater. Shaggy and Fred followed him.  


“Is there anything you need to get?” Fred asked.  


“Last time I checked, thrift stores don’t sell food!”  


Fred chuckled to himself. There was a whirring as Scooby turned the egg beater on, and used it to massage his back.  


“Your dog is disgusting.”  


“Like, how come when he does something smart he’s your dog, but when he does something even smarter, like invent a new use for an egg beater, he’s my dog?” Shaggy didn’t wait for an answer, just sighed as Scooby moved the fantastic massage tool to Shaggy’s back.  


Fred rolled his eyes and looked over at the girls, who were trying on scarves. Daphne wore a yellow ascot and was tying a floral bandana in Velma’s hair. He couldn’t help but smile.  


“Hey!” Shaggy said, drawing Fred’s attention again. “A toaster!” He picked up a plain white toaster.  


“We already have one,” Fred reminded him.  


“Yeah, but sometimes I need more toast for my sandwiches. Two slices doesn’t always cut it.”  


The girls walked over to them, scarves in hand and bandanas in hair, arms around each other. They were carefree and happy, unaware of the danger they would soon be in.  


“Hey guys,” Daphne said. “Find anything good?”  


“Just this toaster!” Shaggy said, holding it up proudly. In the dim lighting, the metal seemed to glow red.


End file.
